Halloween Contest :D
by Li-Chan129
Summary: Come everyone! Li-Chan's holding a Halloween fic contest! Please read the rules and everything CAREFULLY and submit your fanfiction! Have any questions? Just PM me about it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I just came by before falling asleep to notice y'all about a contest I'm holding! Since Halloween's coming up, yeah you guessed it, I'm holding a Halloween story contest! YAY! *clap sounds* There are rewards, of course!

Until 10/1 and to 10/24 in EASTERN TIME, I'll accept Halloween fanfictions that you submitted for my contest. Please label somewhere in the title or the summary that it's for my contest or I might miss it. I'll try to announce the winners on Sunday if possible, and if it's not, somewhere during the following week. Okay, I just have a few rules and stuff before you guys go and start writing away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rules<strong>

1. The story must be submitted by 10/24 11:59 p.m. in Eastern Time. If you guys live in different time zone, be careful. I am not going to count any stories that were published after October 24th.

2. No adult themes. No sexual stuff or anything.

3. The stories can contain romance, like OC x Beyblade character, Blader x Blader, Bey x Bey(yeah, I ship it), Bey x Blader(this too) and etc. The story cannot have all OCs, though. It must contain at least one Beyblade character. (THANK YOU Beast Princess) Spin-Off series are welcome as well.

4. Yaoi, yuri, normal love and no love are all accepted.

5. Somewhere on the title of summary, please write [Entrance for LiChan's Contest] or anything like it. There is a chance that I might miss it if you don't.

6. If you can PM me after submitting, it'll be great!

7. Insane and funny stories are welcome as well!

8. It doesn't matter if it's an AU.

9. Please follow all of the rules above!

**Questions You Might Have**

1. Does humanoid forms of beys count as OCs?

-If it is a humanoid form of a bey that you created.

2. How many will be picked as winners?

-Depending on how many people actually submit a story, I'll pick certain number of people for it. It'll most likely be 3 people.

are the rewards?

-This is if more than 3 people actually participate. It might change if there are less people.

1st place: Choice of appearing as one of the strongest villain in my story, "The Power Within Us" or receiving a request from me.

2nd: Choice of appearing as a mid-class villain in "The Power Within Us" or receiving a request.

3rd: Request

4. Can requests be about anything in MFBB?

-YEAH! Yaoi, yuri, M-rated or not.

5. If my OC is in your story right now and I get a first/second place, is it okay for me to choose the villain part?

-Yeah! I'll PM you the form if you do choose the villain option.

6. Calculating my time zone to yours?

-Use your best friend, the internet :)

I think I covered every necessary options needed. If you have any questions/suggestions about the contest, PM me!


	2. RESULTS

**Hi, guys. Long time no see! :) Sorry I posted the results too late and sorry I didn't update The Power Within Us. 9th grade is too fast-paced for me and I had Writer's block. And unfortunately, I still do.**

**Well, I bet you can't wait, right? :)) **

**First of all, thank you for all those who spent their time to participate in my contest. I enjoyed reading all the entries, and holy cow you guys are really good at making me get sucked into stories. I think I felt every single emotion I can feel while reading them.**

**Well, you've been waiting for this moment. I'll start from 3rd place to the grand 1st.**

**Just so that you guys know, the prizes are different depending on which place you ranked on.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Place<span>**

**Nebula Device:Pain submitted by CygnusCrown Night**

**Prize: A request from me**

**2nd Place**

**The Animal Within by shadowritergirl**

**Prize: OC appearing as a medium-rank villain or a request from me**

**1st Place**

**I Want To Hear You Scream by TheMidnightEcho**

**Prize: OC appearing a high-rank villain or a request from me**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for submitting your stories and congratulations to three who have won! I know I didn't write how I felt, only because I can't describe it. I'm sorry to those who had submitted, but were not ranked. I'll give you virtual chibi versions of your favorite characters :)<strong>

**See ya!**


End file.
